Shy Boy, Mine
by J-rocker12
Summary: AnCafe fanfiction. Rated T or M for later chapters for Yaoi-ness. Main characters: Kanon, Bou, Miku, Teruki. Hope you like it!
1. WoRsT LuNcH EvEr

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Pairings (Overall) : Miku X Kanon, (possible) Bou X Kanon, (Maybe) Teruki X Bou, (and who knows, maybe more lol) **

**Comments: Its my first Chapter of this. Its an Antic Cafe fanfiction and I hope its alright. Its my first fanfiction and a couple of my friends really like it. and PLEEZ review, it makes me happy.**

**AND IT BEGINS!**

* * *

1. WoRsT LuNcH EvEr

Kanon shuffled silently down the hallway to put his books in his locker. It was lunch period and

he still hadn't seen hair, nor hide of his friend. This wasn't like him, and Kanon was starting to wonder

where the hell he was. He weaved in and out of the crowds of people talking, his gaze to the floor and

his arms close to him. Where is he? What if something happened, is he ok? Is- Kanon was snapped out

of his thoughts as he ran into the person in front of him. His eyes snapped up, and he pushed his glasses

on his nose quickly.

"I-I'm sorry!" He stammered, to the tall girl in front of him. She just looked at him blankly and

Kanon re-directed his gaze to the floor.

"Watch it!" She said angrily and slightly distracted, before running after her friends. Kanon

sighed, relieved that it was someone he didn't know, rather those guys at the school, that he feared. He

resumed walking, this time faster, before he heard another voice behind him. A familiar one.

"Hey! Kanon! Wait up!" Kanon turned around to see his friend running up behind him, skirt

waving. He smiled.

"Hi Bou, where were you?" He asked his blonde friend.

"Had a stupid dentist appointment!" He sighed. "No cause for worry though, your always

worrying Kanon" Bou smiled. "Now lets go eat! I'm hungry!" Kanon nodded and walked beside his

friend, he straightened up a bit. Being with his only real friend at this school, always made him feel

better. It was really hard for him to make friends with how shy he was, and he was pretty much thought

of as a nerd. Bou, from the first time they met, when Kanon came to Kyoto High School two years ago,

had always talked to him and sat next to him. Even when Kanon would barely talk, and just stare at his

desk, stuttering every word he said. Bou was different. He wore skirts to school and part of his hair up

in pigtails, sometimes he was even mistaken for a girl, or thought to be gay- that is until they heard him

talk. Bou didn't really see why guys couldn't wear skirts anyway, so he did, he didn't care, and if anyone

mouthed to him about it, he would mouth right back. Bou wasn't afraid to say what he felt.

They walked into the lunch room and were in and out of line quickly with their food. The two of

them sat down at an empty table. Bou picked sullenly at the macaroni and cheese on his plate with his

fork.

"Why don't they have anything BETTER to eat here! Its not fair, if we have to go to school, we

could at least want to eat the food they serve!" Bou complained. Kanon chuckled.

" This is what they invented takeout for," Kanon said, smiling shyly at Bou.

" I guess your right," Bou commented lightly, but his smile quickly faded and turned into a

scowl at the two people coming down the lunch room in their direction. Kanon turned his head to see

what exactly Bou was looking at, but quickly turned his head back around and directed his gaze

immediately to the hamburger on his plate. Coming up behind him were the two people at school that

all the girls loved. The people that all the guys tried to be friends with, and Kanon feared. The two that

Bou hated with a burning dislike hotter than hell. Miku and Teruki. The two were brothers, Teruki the

oldest of the two, a year older actually, 17, and in the grade above us. Miku in our grade.

The two of them stopped right in front of the table the two were sitting at. Kanon's heart picked

up as he felt their eyes scan quickly over him, his eyes still glued to his plate. Bou glared bloody

swords up at the two of them. Waiting for them to leave.

"What the fuck do you want?" Bou hissed through his teeth.

"Calm down pig-tails we just wanted to say hi," Teruki said, smirking evilly.

"Well you've said it, now fuck off," Bou said angrily. "And don't call me pig tails either you shit."

"Awh." Teruki said mockingly. "Its not my fault you wear those stupid things on your head."

"Oh, stupid?" Bou said calmly, his voice and expression acidic. "That wasn't the word you used

for them a while back, when we were -"

"Shut up you!," Teruki hissed through his teeth, cutting him off.

"Hey, and what about your friend here?" Miku said, jerking his chin in Kanon's direction.

Kanon pushed his glasses back up onto his nose quickly, and didn't dare look up, his heart beating

faster at his mention. "He speak?"

" Thats none of your goddamn business! Leave him alone," Bou snapped, eyes flashing to Miku

furiously. "Now go the fuck away damnit!"

"Whats wrong, cant 'Kanon' speak for himself?" Miku smirked and looked at bou. He then

pushed Kanon's shoulder gently with two fingers. Kanon jumped at the touch and started shaking, he

blushed and his heart sped even more at the mention of his name from Miku's lips. He shut his eyes

tightly. '_Please just go away_' Kanon thought.

"I said **leave!**" Bou seethed, his voice more forceful. "Before I get someone to make you." His

eyes flashed to the teacher a little ways behind him. Bou was practically fuming, his eyes hard. Miku

and Teruki glanced at the teacher, who was now gazing in their direction, watching the three intently.

Without another word they left, but not without shooting another biting glare at Bou before hand. The

minute they were out of hearing distance, Kanon let out the breath he'd been holding, his body shaking.

'_Why do they scare me so much?' _He thought.' _I'm just glad their gone.' _He listened to Bou as he tried

to calm his nerves.

"GOD! I hate them! They always think they're so goddamn tough. Oh i just wanna rip them a

new one-" Bou glanced at Kanon's quivering frame from across the table. "You okay Kanon, he didn't

hurt you did he?"

Kanon, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and brought his gaze up a bit, but not

enough to meet Bou's eyes. "Y-Yea. I-I. I'm fine. They didn't hurt me."

"Are you sure?" Bou asked, concerned. Kanon nodded his head quickly.

"I'm...fine," Kanon said, trying his best not to let his voice quiver

The shrill ring of the bell, signaled the end of school. Everyone in last period math, slapped

their books closed and erupted into chatter. Kanon closed his text book slowly and gathered his things

together. He stood up with Bou and the two of them started toward to door like the rest of the class.

Kanon felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and looked up, to find his math teacher. Bou

stood by his side

"Oh, h-hello Mrs. Mizuki." Kanon pushed his glasses up his nose again.

"Hello Kanon, Bou" She nodded her head in Bou's direction. " Kanon, I wanted to ask you

something," She said. "You see, your one of my best students, and i was just wondering if you would

mind joining a tutoring program I have set up. You'd be tutoring students in this grade who need some

help in the mathematics area. You'd be my sixth tutor and i was hoping you'd do it!"

"Oh!" Kanon said, surprised at the question. "I guess i could do it..."

"Oh great!," Mrs. Mizuki exclaimed. "Its three times a week, Mondays, Wednesdays, and

Fridays. For as long as you like. I'll have you start Monday, can i tell the person you'll be tutoring to

meet you in the school library after school? I don't know exactly who you'll be tutoring yet, so i guess

you'll know when you see them after school on Monday"

"Uhm, I-I guess thats fine," Kanon said to the teacher then turning back to Bou. "I guess we'd

better go." Bou nodded. The two of them started for the door. "Bye Mrs. Mizuki," They both called.

"And by the way Kanon," The teacher called after them. "You will be receiving credit points

with the principal for doing this!"

Kanon nodded and the pair gathered their things and headed out of the school. Bou walking

with his black backpack hanging on one of his shoulders, turned to Kanon and smiled.

"Your such a nerd Kanon," Bou laughed and patted his friend lovingly on the head. Kanon just

smiled sheepishly and walked with Bou until they had to walk separate ways to get home.

"Want me to walk you home?" Bou asked Kanon.

"No I think I'm alright, but since tomorrow is Friday, you could sleep over if you want,"

"Sounds cool to me! I don't even have to ask my mom, shes already going to say yes," Bou

chuckled.

"Okay," The two said their goodbye's and left. Kanon walked all the way home thinking about

who he would be tutoring. When he got to his house, he closed his front door and walked to the phone.

His mom was usually at work from when he came home to after he was asleep, but she always kissed

him, and made her presence known when she came home after hours. He picked up the phone and

dialed the number. He asked his mom about Bou, and told her about the tutoring program. When

everything was squared away, he headed up to his room to start on his homework.

He could barely concentrate, the incident at lunch kept creeping back up on him, making it

harder and harder for him to focus on his work. He hoped it wouldn't happen again, those two boys

really scared him.

His homework ended up taking him 5 hours to complete, his wandering mind played a huge part

in that. He stared at the digital clock on his night stand for a few moments. It read 9:30pm.

"Damn..." he murmured quietly. He had nothing else to do so he decided to go to bed. He

wasn't really all that hungry. Kanon took off his shirt and pants and threw them into the bathroom. He

decided that he would deal with them later. In nothing but his boxers he walked into the bathroom and

started to brush his teeth. Staring at himself in the mirror while he brushed, he wondered what he would

look like with contacts. He spit a wad of green foam into the sink and dismissed the notion. He didn't

care all that much for whether or not he had glasses or contacts, but Bou was always telling him, how

he should get them. He walked back into his bedroom and put on a t-shirt and some pajama pants.

Setting his glasses on the night stand next to his bed, he slid under his covers and snuggled into them.

He clicked off his light and closed his eyes. He saw the lunch room again, and Teruki and Miku, and he

wondered why Bou hated them so damn much. Maybe it had something to do with what he said about

the pigtails...Maybe something happened...or maybe- Kanon's train of thought was cut short by the

softness of his bed. He forgot all about Miku and Teruki, and lunch, and drifted off into sound sleep.


	2. BeTs

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Pairings: there rnt many in this ch. But there is some "staring Kanon" incidences lol**

**Sneak Quote: " He had never noticed just how cute Miku was before"**

**Comments: So very sorry it took soooo damn longgg!! im the biggest procrastinator ever! but here it is! hope you like it! I know its still sort of predictable. but there are twists to come i promise!! and PLEEZ review. it keeps me happy and writing! **

2. BeTs

"B-bou, what are you staring at?"

"You"

"W-why? Is there something on me?!" Kanon asked worried and brushed his too-long, blonde

streaked bangs out of his eyes.

"No Kanon, calm down. You know, you would look so much better with contacts," Bou said.

"Shut up Bou, you've told me this before." Kanon said, trying to concentrate on the lecture his

history teacher was giving.

"And you've never listened to me! Your the biggest nerd i know Kanon, and your _always_

wearing a collard shirt!" Bou snickered, and patted Kanon on the head again. Kanon blushed and

started to say something, but then closed his mouth as his History teacher dismissed the class.

Third period was over.

"Damn," Bou said. " I have no idea what he was talking about, and hes probably going to quiz

us on it," Bou complained, as he and Kanon left the room and started down the hall towards

their lockers.

"Y-you should pay more attention," Kanon said.

"What do you think i have _you_ for!" Bou joked, putting his arm around Kanon's shoulders.

Kanon blushed again. _Bou looks...really nice today. _He thought. Kanon had small feelings

towards Bou, but never acted on them, or noticed them at all for that matter. He probably didnt

even know they were there.

Kanon walked down the hall, his books to his chest, his friend at his side. He looked mostly at

his feet as he shuffled along, periodically looking up to make sure he wasnt about to run into

anything, or anyone. He was almost to his locker and glanced up briefly meeting eyes he never

expected. Miku's.

His critising eyes glanced at Kanon and then at Bou, who was glaring silently. Kanon shot his

gaze, like a bullet, down to his feet immediately and hurried by as fast as he could. He could

barely bring himself to look at either of two brothers, and not expecting to see them made

Kanon look even more scared than usual. Bou, on the other hand, seemed to get angry even at

the sight of one of them, he breathed out a hard sigh and opened his locker, the one beside

Kanon's. Kanon opened his as well andbreathed out, pushing his books neatly into his locker and

taking out the ones for his English class next period. Bou was in a slightly bitter mood, because

fourth period English was the class they both had with the boy they just walked past, and he

was not happy about that. At all. Kanon thought about that, and wondered why Bou hated them

as much as he did.

"C'mon Kanon, lets go before we're late," Bou said slamming his locker door shut.

"O-okay," Kanon followed behind him, closing his locker gently.

As they turned into the class room, Kanon slid into the seat in the front next to Bou. Kids were

still filtering in and Kanon kept his eyes locked onto his desk. He knew that Miku was either in

the room, or close to it, and didnt want to have another chance to make a fool of himself. The

teacher, Mrs. Yakushi walked in quickly and adressed the class.

"Okay class, sit in your seats. You all are already late as it is!" she said.

"Wasnt _she_ the one that _just _walked in?" Bou mumbled quietly to Kanon who chuckled. Mrs.

Yakushi just continued.

"Okay, so today you are going to share your poems and what poetic devices you used in the

poems you have written for homework." She said. The class groaned. "Okay fine," She tried. "Ill

let you share in groups of two, so you don't have to share in front of the whole class. But I am

going to pick the groups." The classes hopeful gaze turned sour and Kanon sighed. Mrs. Yakushi

was known for picking the worst possible partners. Bou tensed and stared up at her while she

picked and pointed to kids in the class. Bou was paired with a girl who always sat in the back of

the class staring at him, and she never said anything. Bou sighed and got up, moving towards to

girl. She blushed. His pairing wasnt all _that_ bad. Kanon zoned out on the names of his other class

mates he just listened for his, he was a bit antsy now, because being paired with Bou was now

out of the question.

"Kanon..." Mrs. Yakushi said, and Kanon tuned in. "Hmm... lets see...Kanon and...Miku! Yes,

Miku," Kanon shot his head up and gasped his eyes wide. "Well, thats all of you, ill tell you what

to do next when you are all done." She said and sat behind her desk tending to some papers.

The class slowly started talking and before long the volume was in a low roar. Kanon was frozen.

The name of his partner ringing slowly in his head. _Miku...Miku...Miku...i'm partnered with _

_Miku..._He sat in a daze for a minute, wondering how he was going to deal with this. He could feel

Bou burning holes through his

back with his eyes, trying to see his reaction. When Kanon snapped out of it, he tried his best to

keep a level head. Kanon grabbed his books slowly and held them close to his chest. With a deep

breath and stood up, and with a quick glance up before directing his gaze to the floor, he started

walking toward Miku's desk. He could feel Bou's eyes watching his every step. He slid into the

available seat right next to Miku and put his books on the desk. His eyes didn't move from the

desk once. After a moment of silence Miku looked over at Kanon, who pushed his glasses back up

onto the bridge of his nose.

Kanon, feeling Miku's gaze, blushed and was happy to have such long bangs to shield his face. He

opened his binder with shaky fingers to his poem, not saying anything. Miku looked at Kanon

with an expression of indifference and confusion.

"Hey uh...Kanon?" Miku leaned down towards the desk and tried to peer around Kanon's bangs

, which were shielding his bowed head. "Are you...okay?" Miku asked confused. Kanon looked out

of the corner of his eye and saw Miku, bent low onto the desk, staring at him. Kanon's face got

redder.

He now had two people staring at him. Bou and Miku. He could barely move himself to talk out of

embarrassment and fear.

"Y-...mhm," Kanon tried his hardest not to stutter. He had given up on trying to say the word

'yes' and just settled for 'mhm' as he nodded his head vigorously. Now all he was trying to do

was get the attention off himself. Maybe, he thought, that would calm his nerves and heart a

little bit, but being this close to someone he feared this much was enough to keep his heart

beating fast enough to send him into a heart attack.

"So...uhm, okay then. Ill start, ill read my poetic device shit, then you can read yours," When

Kanon didnt say anything, Miku shrugged and started reading off his paper. When Kanon noticed

Miku was no longer looking at him, his eyes eased up and looked at the boy beside him. His eyes

drifted over the two piercings on either side of Miku's mouth under his full lips. Over his long,

light brown hair that stopped just above his shoulders, and the brown bangs that shadowed his

pretty brown eyes. He had never noticed just how cute Miku was before and when Kanon

realized what he was thinking, he cast his eyes down, and blushed. Miku didnt notice and simply

contined to read from his paper, an obvious bored tone in his voice. Kanon's eyes began to

wander up again, despite the mental warning he gave them and soon he was full out staring. His

mind had spaced a little while ago and there he was, peering up shyly at the boy next to him.

Miku finished with a sigh and turned to look at the boy next to him.

"Okay, its your turn now. I'm done...," Miku said and soon a look of confusion came to his face

when Kanon did not stop staring. "Hello? Uhm...hello?" He shook Kanon's shoulder gently which

snapped him out of it and into a state of panic from the touch. "What are you staring at?" Miku

said a bit annoyed. Kanon's blood pressure rose to critical level, and he squeezed his eyes shut

and jerked away on reflex. His eyes cast his head down, and turned a bright red, shaking lightly.

Kanon didn't know what to do, he reached a shaky finger up and pushed his glasses back onto

his nose. Somehow he wanted Bou to come and make it possible for him to calm down. To be

with him, to protect him, just like he always did, but Bou was on the other side of the room.

Kanon would have to do this for himself. Kanon held his breath and looked up at Miku's eyes. He

instantly flicked them back down, before Miku could even notice that Kanon had looked up again.

Kanon gave up on trying to appear unafraid, because he couldn't even bring himself to look up at

Miku, and even the attempt risked a heart attack.

He let the breath he had been holding out and kept his head down..

"N-n-nothing...I-I-I'm s-sorry..." Kanon said when he worked up enough courage to talk again.

He reached out his shaking hand and pulled out his homework, trying to keep down his

breakfast.

Bou sighed as he and Kanon walked down the school street towards Kanon's house at the end of

school. Kids were filing out, getting in cars, loading on buses, and going home. Bou put his

hands behind his head and smiled.

"Ahhhh, Friday finally. Schools over for the week!" he chirped joyfully.

"Yeah...," Kanon said. A small smile spreading cutely over his lips. "I'm glad." The two walked

in comfortable silence for a while. Bou scanned the school ground silently with his eyes as they

walked. He saw that girl he was paired with in English class earlier standing with a group of her

friends, but looking at him. When she saw him look at her, she looked away quickly.

"Hey Kanon? Do you know who that girl is?" Bou asked Kanon quizzically, looking to his

friend.

"No...i d-dont think so. I think shes new this year," Kanon said looking at her then back to Bou.

"But she looks at u a lot, and blushes...i think you have an admiror Bou," Kanon said, teasing.

"Do not! Shut up!!" Bou said laughing. Kanon thought about what he said and blushed when he

realized the description of the girl sounded exactly like him. They walked down the street to

Kanon's house and before Kanon could take out his key and unlock the door, Bou swiped the

spare out from under the welcome mat and opened the door himself. It happened so fast Kanon

found himself confused. He looked from Bou to the door with a confused expression.

" How did u-" he started before glancing at Bou. Who was smirking at Kanon while holding up

the spare key which was dangling from his thumb and fore-finger. "Oh...well uhm...just make

sure you put it back!" Kanon said to Bou, in attempt to soften his moment of stupidity as he

walked through the now open front door. Kanon always felt more comfortable and relaxed in his

own house and he smiled. Bou, once inside, walked straight to Kanon's bedroom and plopped

down lazily on his bed. He opened his backpack and pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants.

Kanon walked in just as Bou was changing. Bou had the sweatpants on and his school clothes

were strewn on the floor and he was in the middle of pulling a faded white and pink t-shirt over

his blonde head. Kanon watched slightly dumbstruck as his eyes lingered over the exposed skin

on Bou's stomach, arms and chest. Bou's head finally popped through the mess of pink and

white fabric and he pulled the shirt down. He met Kanon's gaze on him with his eyes and Kanon

blushed and quickly averted his gaze to Bou's face. Bou didnt seem to notice and ran his fingers

through his straight shoulder length white-blonde hair.

"Hey Kanon! I almost forgot. I brought something for you," Bou said, a sly grin on his face.

"Y-you brought me something?" Kanon asked and blushed.

"Mhmmmmm," Bou said as he reached into the front zip up pocket of his backpack. He grinned

and he tossed the small square box to Kanon. When Kanon caught it, his eyes widened. He

turned around and started to walk towards his trash can.

"Uh-uh Bou! I will not wear contacts!" Kanon said defiantly. All of sudden Kanon was tackled

from behind. He landed on his stomach in the cream colored carpeting in his hallway. Bou was

sitting on his back preventing him from moving.

"Where do u think your going with those?" Bou said. "Your going to wear them!"

"I-i am not!" Kanon said, blushing when he realized the position of the two of them on the

floor.

"YES U ARE!"Bou said in a playfully stern voice.

"f-fine.." Kanon grumbled, not up to fighting at the moment. Bou crawled off kanon and took

his hand, dragging him to the bathroom grinning.

After Kanon successfully inserted the contacts into his eyes after poking himself several times,

he looked into the mirror, Bou standing at his side.

"Kanon you look great! I TOLD YOU that you should wear contacts!" Bou said smiling at

Kanon's reflection. Kanon blushed.

"I-i guess they're not all t-that bad," Kanon said embarassed. He didnt look at himself very long

in the mirror.

"GASP!" Bou looked at Kanon in teasing surprise. "Mr. I-will-never-wear-contacts says that

they are alright! I cant believe it! The Sky is falling!" He joked.

"S-shut up Bou," Kanon stuttered blushing harder a small smile on his lips. He started to take

them out. Bou wanted to make Kanon keep them in and wear them and he knew just how to do

it.

"I knew you couldnt keep them in!" he said.

"O-oh shuddup Bou. I already wore them," Kanon defended himself weakly and he put the

contacts back in the box.

"I bet you couldnt wear them for a whole day." Bou said smirking.

"I-i could so," Kanon protested shyly.

"Well fine," Bou pushed, almost to his goal. "I bet you, you couldnt wear them a whole day on

monday!" Kanon's eyes widened. He had never thought about wearing them out in public.

Especially at school, but he didnt want to give Bou the satisfaction. So he uneasily gulped and

nodded.

"A-alright Bou...your on." he said, looking shly at himself in the mirror. Bou secretly did a

little victory dance inside of his head. He knew just how to work Kanon and he was proud of that

fact.

"And if you do. I'll buy you that expensive 5 scoop ice-cream sundae you love" Bou said,

smiling sweetly at his friend. Kanon grinned cutely.

"Ok Bou. Your _really_ on now!" Kanon said smiling.


	3. IcE cReAm PaRtY

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Pairings: Miku X Kanon (shounen ai)**

**Sneak quote: "Are you really that nervous around me Kanon?"**

**Comments: Sooo sorry at how long this took! for those of you who wait for it, im sorry and THX for reading! u ppl are the reason i write it! This fic is a tad bit longer than the others and i hope you all like it took veryveryvery long! and i kno it was predictable, but this chapter has a twist ne? im pretty happy with this chappy and i hope you all like it. Read and Review it makes me happy and keeps me writing this fanfic u all read so DO THAT! xD ENJOY!**

3. IcE cReAm PaRtY

Kanon cursed silently under his breath. He stood out in front of his 7 and a half hour jail called

Kyoto High school on Monday, with his head bowed lower than usual. His arms held the straps of his

backpack close to him and his glasses in its front pocket. He cursed again for the stupid bet he made

with Bou that he would wear these damn contacts to school today. Damn ice cream. He felt even more

vulnerable and shy then usual and glanced up quickly as he walked into school. He made a mental note

to kill Bou. When no one noticed him as he walked down the hall as usual, he started to calm down. He

opened his locker and Bou flew to his side.

"Kanonn!" he said in a sing-song voice. Kanon looked towards Bou shyly, but still slightly

annoyed. Bou met Kanon's eyes and took a good look at him. The most thorough look he'd given

Kanon with the contacts. His eyes widened slightly, and his lips parted just a bit before he forced them

together. He really _DID_ look good. "Kanon. You really look great!" Bou gushed. Kanon blushed a beet

red at Bou's comment and looked away.

"T-thank you Bou-kun..." he said and retrieved his books for his first period class, smiling

shyly. When they both walked into their first period science class together people glanced up at them

and held their gaze for a second longer than usual. Kanon didn't notice that about one-fourth of the

class had noticed his minute change in appearance. No one said anything, or made it seem like they

even cared, but they noticed, and turned away only when their friends turned to talk to them.

Kanon walked oblivious to people looking at him and held his head a bit higher, feeling better

that he wasn't the center of attention. Or so he thought, as he walked into fourth period English and sat

in his usual seat next to Bou. His classmates were filing in as usual as Bou talked to Kanon quietly.

When Miku finally walked into the classroom, Kanon's attention immediately swayed to him. Miku

walked in and glanced at Kanon, who was peering up shyly at him. When their eyes met Kanon quickly

averted his gaze back to Bou and missed Miku look away from him, then just as quickly, look back

with a surprised expression. His eyes lingering on Kanon's new look. Miku smirked softly at the subtle

change in appearance that made such a BIG difference in the way Kanon looked.

Kanon may have missed it, but Bou certainly did not, and he glared icily into Miku's turned

back. Anger rising at the way he saw him look at Kanon. Practically burning 'Stay Away' into the side

of Miku's head with his eyes.

"Uhm...hello?" Bou was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice. It was the girl that he

partnered with the day before.

"Hi," Kanon and Bou said in unison. The girl glanced at Bou and blushed then said lightly to

Kanon before walking away: "I-i just wanted to say, that you look really nice today Kanon" Kanon

blushed and Bou looked confused at the sudden confrontation by the girl as he watched her walk away.

_That was very random_, Bou thought. _But at least someone is letting Kanon know how good he looks in _

_contacts. _Bou smirked in triumph.

Kanon was looking shyly around his English classroom. Just now noticing how many people

kept glancing over at him. Some even smiled. He turned around and shrank into his seat, uncomfortable

at the new sensation of eyes scanning over him. He blushed, not liking having the attention on himself

and put his head down on his desk in an attempt to hide, putting his arms around his head.

"You okay Kanon?" Bou asked concerned after looking over at Kanon, face down on his desk.

"I'm fine, j-just tired," Kanon said to Bou quickly. Not wanting to tell him that he didn't like the

fact that people were paying attention to him.

"Ohayouuu class!" Mrs. Yakushi chirped, walking in cheerfully.

"Ohayou," the class chorused halfheartedly. Kanon looked up to greet his teacher, as her eyes

scanned the class, resting on everyone.

"Kanon. Very nice contacts," She smiled when she got to him, trying to be nice. Kanon's cheeks

burned as he smiled his thanks, just knowing that the whole class was now staring at him. He shrunk

into his seat further, blushing, which is where he stayed unmoving, for the rest of the class.

The rest of the day Kanon walked hunched over, his eyes newly awakened to everyone who

watched as he passed in the hall. He thought it was because of his contacts, but soon dismissed the

notion and told himself that he couldn't possibly look good enough to attract the attention of almost his

whole damn grade. So now he was confused, and lost in thought. He was so spaced that he almost

walked straight into his teacher at the end of his last period Mathematics class. His head shot up just in

time though when he vaguely saw a change in scenery in front of him.

"Kanon!" she smiled wide "You didn't forget about tutoring today did u?"

"Oh. No, of course not," Kanon said, clearly having forgot. Mrs. Mizuki chuckled.

"Well everyday you do tutor, I just need you to come to me the next day and tell me that both of

you showed up, and that tutoring took place. Simple right?" Kanon's teacher beamed. Kanon nodded

his understanding. "They should be in the library very very soon Kanon dear, at the table in the back,

ok?"

"Alright, arigatou" Kanon smiled and left the classroom. Bou, who was waiting at the door,

walking with him back to his locker.

"Well I suppose you don't need me here, and I gotta run, got to make dinner. Hope mom doesn't

mind if I accidentally poison her with my cooking," Bou joked as Kanon put all of his Homework

books into his backpack and laughed softly.

"Sounds like fun," Kanon chuckled. "See ya tomorrow Bou," Kanon waved as Bou trotted

towards the door. He had worn pants today, his hair which was straight and laying on his shoulders,

blowing back as he ran. Kanon smiled at his friends back as he watched him leave for a moment before

zipping up his backpack and closing his locker. He threw his backpack onto his back, putting both arms

through the straps as he walked up to the library to go meet his student.

As he walked toward to back table in the library, which was just behind the last bookshelf,

against the wall towards the emergency exit, he was able to make out a form sitting lazily in one of the

two chairs, leaning against the wall. From where he was standing the figure was still a little fuzzy but

slowly came into focus the closer he came to it. When he was finally able to figure out who was sitting

at the table obviously waiting for him, he stopped dead in his tracks. Kanon's heart sped up and his eyes

widened. He wasn't really sure why he was so surprised, with his luck its a wonder it wasn't BOTH of

the brothers waiting for him. He swallowed big and bowed his head as he watched his feet walk slowly

towards the table. As Kanon sat down, avoiding looking at Miku at all, he double checked the room as

his eyes scanned frantically at each table towards the back. He was hoping to find another back table

with another normal person sitting there waiting for him to tutor them. He didn't. He was, to his own

trembling dismay, at the right place. He turned around slowly keeping his eyes glued to the table. He

slid his backpack off of his shoulders and immediately opened it, making it seem like he was all too

interested in its annoyingly boring contents. Miku looked down at Kanon and watched him search for

his Math books, looking like a scared mouse.

"Kanon...you're my Math tutor?" Miku asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Kanon didn't notice

the tease in Miku's voice, and he barely noticed the question, his thoughts screaming so loud he barely

heard anything at the moment. Not that he would have answered if he had heard him anyway. Miku

reached out and nudged Kanon's shoulder briefly to catch his attention.

"Will you look at me?" Miku said smirking, wanting to look at Kanon's much cuter face. That

question, Kanon heard. The nudge sending him from his thoughts and hurling back to where he

desperately didn't want to be. His face flushed a deep scarlet, as his heart fluttered dangerously fast,

because in Kanon's eyes, Miku was all too dangerously close. He didn't know how to react. He was

debating whether or not to look up, because he damn sure wasn't going to speak.(not that he could). He

was aware that Miku was still waiting for some sort of response from him, which made Kanon even

more embarrassed.

Miku suddenly reached one hand out over top of the table and put his right index finger under

Kanon's chin, lifting it gently. Before Kanon could process what just happened, his eyes were staring

straight into Miku's. His face got even hotter. For a moment, Kanon couldn't look away, but as his brain

processed his situation he cast his eyes down. He started shaking as he felt Miku still staring at him.

Kanon sat with his eyes down, and his chin resting on Miku's finger for a few long moments before it

became too much. He squeezed his eyes shut and jerked his chin away, turning his body so it faced

towards the front of the library, instead of at Miku. Miku withdrew fully, and sat wondering how he

was going to loosen Kanon up. Kanon was now seriously considering just getting up and walking

straight out of the library, he actually had to force his legs from moving.

"So, problem number 24 on page 36. I don't get how to do it. I try very hard but every time it's

wrong," Miku said suddenly to Kanon's surprise. Kanon glanced in Miku's direction for a moment, to

find him sitting with his nose in his Math text-book, pencil in one hand, open notebook in the other.

Kanon was slightly dumbfounded, but relieved that the attention was shifted and his blush slowly

receded.

"Oh," Kanon said quietly, still surprised. "W-well how you do that one is..." Kanon explained.

Gesturing and pointing to the problem until Miku understood.

"Hey! Its right! Thanks Kanon," Miku said staring down at his paper after working the problem

with Kanon.

"Yeah...it is, now try that one," Kanon pointed to the next problem in the book and Miku started

on it. Kanon was slowly starting to relax and feel more comfortable. He was still embarrassed and

afraid, but was now speaking just a bit louder and looking up a little more. This was not missed by

Miku and he slowly dared to strike up a small conversation with Kanon, who returned it almost

unhesitatingly. The two sat a long time talking and tutoring, and by that time Kanon was even laughing

softly.

Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 5:30pm, and pretty much

empty in the library. The school would be closing soon. Kanon gasped a bit and started to collect his

books and his backpack, standing to leave.

"I-it's getting late," Kanon said gesturing to the window displaying the setting sun. "We should

get going. Uhm...g-good session today. I-i'll see you Wednesday," Kanon said quickly, feeling slightly

awkward. He turned to leave and started quickly toward to door. Then something Miku said stopped

him dead in his tracks.

"W-what?!" Kanon exclaimed, trying to keep his frantic feelings out of his voice. Miku got up

from the table with his backpack over his shoulder. He started walking towards the frozen Kanon.

"Let me walk you home Kanon," He repeated softly. Kanon's heavy blush returned and started

fidgeting with his hands.

"O-oh...uhm...n-noyoudonthaveto...I'll b-be fine," Kanon blurted frantically, looking at his feet,

away from Miku.

"No, I want to. Plus, its getting late, you said that yourself," Miku spoke to Kanon gently.

"B-but you need to go home also and-" Kanon started, trying to be persuasive, until Miku cut

in.

"I know the way to my house just fine, its not far. I'll be fine. Lets go Kanon," Miku started

walking and gestured for Kanon to follow. Kanon didn't know what to say to that and followed

reluctantly. Shyly keeping his hands very close to him.

When they were outside of school, Miku stopped to wait for Kanon to catch up to him.

"It's this way," Kanon said when he caught up to Miku. His head still bowed as he started

walking. Miku was keeping up with his easily. Kanon blushed the entire way back to his house. His

mood kept them walking in relative silence.

When they reached Kanon's door, Kanon turned around and bowed to Miku.

"Arigatou Miku-san, for walking me home."

"Don't worry about it," Miku said. Kanon looked up at Miku's face which was framed by orange

sunlight, and adorned with a very sweet smile that made Kanon's stomach flutter. He smiled shyly

back. The longer Kanon looked at him, the bigger the flock of butterflies in his stomach became. He

turned and walked up the steps, and unlocked his door. Kanon walked slowly into his house.

"Hey Kanon?" Miku said before Kanon could shut the door all the way. Kanon looked up in

question.

"You should keep the contacts. They look nice,"

Kanon blushed and nodded and finished closing the door. He took off his shoes and walked into his

bathroom. When Kanon looked into the mirror he saw a rather red faced version of himself with a

smile tugging at his lips. He was in a rather good mood and he couldn't believe that it was caused by

the person he was still so afraid of. He thought about Miku's last smile in the sunlight and flushed

redder at how cute he thought he was. He took his contacts out and put his glasses on, the cool metal

feeling familiar on his face. He also changed into his pajamas because he didn't think he would be

going anywhere for the rest of the night.

His mom wasn't home yet. Because of her new job he didn't get to see her often. She came

home late after he was asleep and woke up after he had left of school in the morning. He didn't mind

that he didn't get to see her often, it was more free time and privacy for him.

He walked into the kitchen and ate the rest of the noodles he'd made two nights before. His

laziness caused him to eat them cold. Kanon glanced at the cordless phone on his wall as he put his

plate in the sink. His homework was done so he had nothing to do. It was about a quarter to 7:00pm

and the sun was almost gone. He picked up the phone and dialed Bou's number as he plopped himself

down on the couch in his living room. He waited as it rang dully.

"Moshi-Moshi," Bou called into the phone after the 3rd ring.

"Hey Bou-kun."

"Oh, hey Kanon. How was tutoring?"

Kanon blushed.

"I-it was alright...nothing special."

"Ok. Glad it was alright. Who are you tutoring anyway?" Bou asked curiously.

"Oh...uhm...it's..." Kanon thought about whether or not he should tell Bou the actual name of

his student. He didn't think he should, but he had never actually lied to Bou before, and he was horrible

at lying.

"...I-I forgot her name. S-she was a girl I'd n-never met b-before." Kanon now realized he

stuttered even more when he lied. He prayed Bou didn't notice. To Kanon's delight Bou seemed

distracted right then.

"Oh, cool." Bou said. "Oh! And Kanon, I'll take you for your ice cream this week ok?" Bou's

voice held a smile. Kanon Grinned.

"Alright, just stop by one day after school when you have nothing to do, and we can go,"

"Alright. Hey Kanon, I got to go finish my fucking homework," Kanon could almost see Bou

rolling his eyes at the moment.

"Okay, Bye Bou...but before you go.." Kanon said a smile tugging at his lips.

"Bye Kanon...oh, what?"

" I think I'm gonna keep wearing the contacts," Kanon said hurriedly, smiling, waiting for Bou's

predictable reaction.

"What?!" Bou said in pure surprise, and Kanon knew Bou's jaw had dropped.

"Bye now Bou," Kanon said even quicker and hung up, leaving Bou dumbfounded on the

phone. Kanon got up and put the phone back on the charger. Laughing all the way back to his room.

**. . .**

The next two days went pretty much the same...except...Miku. People were still looking at

Kanon, who was still wearing his contacts and Bou was still glaring at Teruki, but now, Miku was also

looking at Kanon. And smiling! Every time Kanon would catch Miku's eye he would be looking his

way and smiling. Kanon just blushed every time, he didn't know what else to do. None of this happened

around Bou of course and Kanon and Bou's days droned as usual.

At lunch on Wednesday Bou and Kanon sat at their usual table and when Teruki and Miku

passed their table without a word, Teruki avoided all eye contact. But Bou noticed that Miku didn't look

away, he looked at Kanon, who in turn, blushed and looked away. Bou eyed them both skeptically. He

was confused. _What the fuck was that about..._ he thought, but he didn't say a word. He suppressed his

anger at the fact that Miku was still looking at Kanon that way.

At the end of the day Kanon was packing his books into his locker and Bou was leaning against

his own, watching Kanon.

"You have tutoring today don't you Kanon?"

"Y-yeah I do, then nothing else" Kanon replied.

"Oh, okay. I have nothing to do tonight anyway, so ill talk to you later," Bou smiled and waved

as he walked away.

"Okay bye!" Kanon said and waved, starting off to the library. His heart got quicker with every

step. When he rounded the corner towards the library he saw that the door was locked and Miku was

standing outside of the door leaning coolly against the frame

"Teacher Meeting," Miku informed seeing Kanon's questioning expression

"Oh," Kanon said "L-lets try outside?" Kanon started walking towards the entrance to school.

As soon as he stepped out he saw lots of kids just hanging out on the grounds of school, talking so loud

he couldn't hear himself think. Kanon turned around nervous. He knew if there was no place for them

both to go, it would be very awkward for him, he turned red.

"U-uhm...i don't think theres any room.." Kanon said, figiting with the hem of his shirt, not

looking at Miku.

"Your right..." Miku said. Then all of a sudden a smile flashed across his lips. "Hey...how

about...your house?"

"What?!" Kanon exclaimed, and his eyes shot up.

"Its not that far from here, and if its just you, I'm sure its quiet" Kanon felt Miku's gaze on him

and his face burned. He was getting anxious now and uncomfortable, he hated attention. He just wanted

to get the attention off himself. He shut his eyes tight and blurted before he could think.

"Okay..." Kanon's eyes instantly widened at his answer, and he opened his mouth to take back

the remark as his mind went frantic. Miku beat him to talking though.

"Good," He smiled. "Lead the way,"

"Uhm...I..." Kanon didn't know what to do, so he started walking to his house, trying to think

of a good excuse to get out of this, his heart was already hammering in his ears. As he reached his door,

his mind was blank of a good excuse. He turned around.

"A-are you s-sure you want to d-do this h-here...i mean..." Kanon tried.

"Oh Kanon, calm down, I wont hurt you." Miku said soothingly. Kanon nodded red faced, and

unlocked the door, walking into his house with Miku in tow. He closed his door and walked straight to

his room, opening the door hearing Miku walking on the carpet after him. He only had one desk in his

room, and it was covered in papers at the moment. He blushed.

"S-sumimasen, I wasn't expecting company" He looked at his feet.

"Its okay, we can work there," Miku pointed to Kanon's twin bed and Kanon paled and his eyes

widened. Kanon had to take a minute to compose himself before answering.

"u-uhm...i-i..."

"Don't Worry. Kanon. I told you, I wont hurt you, and I definitely wont rape you either," He

laughed. Kanon gave a nervous laugh and the color returned to his face at that.

The two of them settled on the bed and took out their books. Kanon busied himself and Miku

with the math, making sure there was enough to keep them from talking. Miku managed to get in a few

comments, getting a laugh from Kanon. He began to relax again. For about two hours they sat like that,

and when Miku began to squirm on the bed Kanon got up and started pacing close to his wall. Miku

looked up from the problem he was working on and watched Kanon quizzically. Miku stood up and

walked over to Kanon, who stopped pacing and was now facing Miku, his eyes on his feet.

"Whats wrong Kanon?" Miku asked concerned.

"N-nothing...uhm...i.." Kanon tried to explain.

"Are you really that nervous around me Kanon?" Miku smiled that cute smile of his and ran his

hand softly up Kanon's arm.

"U-uhm..." Kanon shivered Miku smirked softly.

" I already told u...I'm not going to hurt you..."Miku said and pressed Kanon again the wall

gently, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kanon's.

Kanon's eyes widened, and he froze. He turned a whole new shade of red, and he didn't know

what to do. Miku's arms were winding soothing patterns up and down his arm, and lips were begging

Kanon to kiss back. Kanon was pressed against the wall by Miku's hips so he couldn't move. He knew

that if he didn't move, Miku would eventually pull back...but he wasn't sure he wanted him to.

_KANON! What ever you do! Don't kiss him back! You know how bad that would be! No! No! NO!_

Kanon's mind screamed at him. Kanon's feelings weren't listening, they were being heightened every

minute and _they _were telling Kanon how good it felt. Miku's lips felt so good on Kanon's that soon he

had to kiss him back. He closed his eyes and began to move their mouths together. This action made

Miku smirk as he pressed Kanon harder into the wall, grinding his hips into him. Kanon moaned into

the kiss and responded positively to all of Miku's efforts to deepen it. Miku ran his hands down the

front of Kanon's body and moved his lips down to his neck. Kanon pushed his head back into the wall

and whimpered. He nipped teasingly at Kanon's collarbone and enjoyed every little gasp and moan that

Kanon was emitting regularly.

Kanon had never been kissed like this before and he never wanted it to stop ever. He wound his

arms around Miku's neck as Miku moved his lips back up to Kanon's, biting him bottom lip gently.

Kanon suddenly felt hands under his shirt. Icy fingertips running over his tight stomach, making Kanon

gasp, and shiver from the sensation. Miku used the gasp as an invitation to put his tongue into Kanon's

mouth. Kanon's sucked on it eagerly, moaning.

"ahh..." Kanon moaned loudly into Miku's mouth, who only smirked and continued his tease.

"Hey! Kanon! I guess you're home the door was open! I thought I'd take you for your Ice Cream

now! How does that sou-" Bou's playful grin, vanished instantly as he took in the scene pressed into the

wall about 7 feet away from him.

His best friend was being ravished by someone he hated, and he was far from pushing him

away. Bou wasn't sure who he was more pissed at. Kanon and Miku froze, then broke apart . Bou stood

shocked in the doorway, his hand still on the door. He had stopped mid step. He blinked, then closed

his mouth as his eyes went hard, before he turned around and ran straight out of the house, slamming

the door.

Kanon gasped his eyes still on the door, he felt ashamed, he knew how Bou felt and he didn't

even _think_ about him before. Without a second thought he ran out of the room and out of the door

calling up the street.

"BOU!!" He screamed. Seeing Bou's blonde head walking fast up the street about 3 blocks

away. He ran as fast as he could, catching up to Bou panting. Kanon put his hand on Bou's shoulder to

stop him

"Bou wait!!...please, stop" Kanon pleaded loudly behind Bou. Bou stopped walking but didn't

turn around, he shrugged Kanon's hand off his shoulder.

"Bou, please...I'm sorry." Kanon said quietly. Bou whipped around at this, he stared Kanon

angrily in the eyes. He looked like he had just been punched in the stomach. His face showed that he

was furious, and very hurt.

"I walk in, to take to get your fucking ice cream and what do I find? I find my best friend

pinned up against a wall, kissing someone they KNOW I hate, dead on!!" Bou's was so angry his face

was red.

"B-Bou...I.." Kanon, said weakly, feeling scared.

" What the FUCK WAS HE DOING THERE KANON?!" Bou's face was completely hard.

"He...h-h-he's my...student," Kanon said, his voice shaking, he looked at his feet. Bou's eyes

widened in furious disbelief.

"YOUR TUTORING HIM KANON?! I ASKED YOU LAST NIGHT WHO YOU WERE

TUTORING AND YOU TOLD ME IT WAS SOME GIRL!! HE'S PRETTY DAMN FAR AWAY

FROM 'SOME GIRL' KANON!" Bou yelled.

"I-i-i...thought you would be m-m-mad," Kanon stuttered. A lump rose in his throat. Bou

laughed once without humor.

"Nice use of that brain of yours Kanon! Cause how the FUCK do u think I feel RIGHT NOW!?

My best friend went behind my back lied to me about something important and then is moaning in a

room with a guy he knows I hate! What the FUCK is up with you Kanon?! YOU don't DO stuff like

this!! You didn't think about me once!!" Two angry tears rolled down Bou's cheeks, which he wiped

away very quickly. "That was the only thing Kanon! The only thing I asked you not to do. I said ' Just

trust me on this, leave them alone.' Everything time I told you to trust me. Have I EVER done you

wrong Kanon?! Have I given u a reason to doubt me!?"

"N-no. B-but B-Bou please just trust me now...I didn't mea-" Kanon started, tearing up.

"Trust!" Bou cut in. "Trust you. TRUST YOU NOW!? No I don't think I can! You knew! How I

felt, you knew you had no reason not to listen to me. And you still did it. Kanon that hurts!"

"Bou I'm sorry!" Kanon pleaded, tears about to spill over.

"Really? Are you? Cause I don't know," Bou softened just a bit at the sight of Kanon's building

tears. A few rolled down Bou's cheek as well.

"Bou I am. I mean it! I'm sorry! I tried to stop, but-"

"But what? It was hard? You wanted it?" Bou scoffed. "I know its hard. I've been through it! I

was exactly there! I had to resi-" Bou cut off. " Kanon, its not what you think its going to be. Trust

me," Bou softened for a moment when he said that, begging Kanon to believe him. But then his eyes

hardened all over again. "All I tried to do was to keep you from getting here. But you know what..."

Bou took out a five dollar bill and dropped it in front of Kanon. "There. Now you and him can go have

an ice cream party of your own." Bou turned around and started to walk away slowly.

"Bou I don't want to! Please!...I..." Kanon bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I guess ill...ill just see

you tomorrow then," He said, tears now rolling down his cheeks. Bou turned his head to look at Kanon.

"No...I don't think you will" He whispered in an angry tone. Bou turned his head back and

walked away slowly down the sidewalk. Leaving Kanon standing frozen watching his back as he

walked away.


	4. FoR tHe LoVe Of cAkE

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Pairings: Bou X Teruki (shouned ai) **

**Sneak quote: "We have some transfer students, from a school in Kyoto. And since there are quite a few of them, I thought i would announce it to all of your grade myself..."**

**Comments: Sooo sorry at how long this took! for those of you who wait for it, im sorry and THX for reading! u ppl are the reason i write it! Im happy with this chappy (hehe rhyme) but its a bit shorter then the rest. Gomen for such a long time to write such a short chapter!! Please review and read! sorry and THANKS! xD**

4. FoR tHe LoVe Of CaKe

Kanon had no idea what he was going to do as he stood outside of his school on Thursday. He had lost his best friend and had ended up crying himself to sleep the night before. He felt horrible and he couldn't blame Bou for not wanting to talk to him at all, he just wished he had someone else to be with besides Bou. He walked up to his locker and started shaking when he saw Bou at his. He walked over quietly and stood behind the blonde, hoping he would talk to him

"B-bou-kun..." He started, hoping Bou would listen. "I-im so so sorry! Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" his eyes started to well up with tears. Bou's eyes glances quickly at Kanon then back at his locker, he hated to see Kanon cry, but he couldn't stop his stubborn side from reminding him about what had happened. Bou ignored Kanon's request and walked away from his locker as if Kanon had never said anything at all. Bou's conscience told him that he was being too hard on the boy, but still he wouldn't turn back.

As Kanon walked sadly into his first period class. Seeing Bou sitting in the usual seat, he hoped to make things better by sitting next to him like they had always done. Bou barely glanced at Kanon before quietly getting up and moving to another seat. Kanon felt like crying. If Bou really didn't want to be around him, then Kanon decided not to burden him anymore.

When Miku walked into the classroom and gave Kanon a sweet smile. Kanon blushed and hung his head. He felt bad enough about what had happened, but he knew he might be giving up a chance to have a new friend...or something more. Bou watched Miku closely and his blood boiled when he smiled at Kanon. Miku looked up to find Bou's eyes on him. Miku smirked evily at Bou and Bou glared his harshest glare yet. Anyone in their right mind, if they had seen how Bou looked at Miku would have been wondering when Miku was going to come up missing. Miku flashed Bou the piece sign, which Bou returned with a choice gesture of his own before looking away.

The entire first half of the day Kanon tried to talk to Bou but Bou ignored him. During lunch, Kanon tried, but gave up on Bou and was invited to sit and eat lunch with Miku and Teruki. He hesitantly accepted. After that Kanon decided to give Bou his space. If he didn't want to talk to him ever again, Kanon couldn't make him. Bou knew that he could only keep this up for a little bit before Kanon left him alone, but he was hurt that Kanon gave up so quickly. They both were now sad and hurt and missing the other, but neither wanted to be the first to admit it. The way Kanon saw it: Bou was happy without him, and the way Bou saw it: Kanon had made new friends. So they both just swallowed they're feelings and their friendship and tried to stop looking at each other.

...

It was early November when Kanon noticed Bou walk by him. It was the first time he had noticed in a while. The two hadn't talked in nearly two months, he never thought much about it. But there was something about the flurry of blonde hair that walked blank-faced by him, this time, that made him stop and look back. He pushed his eyebrows together and watched him dissapear, wondering if Bou ever wondered about him. He was snapped out of his unusual thoughts by a voice calling to him.

"Hey Kanon!," Miku called down the hall beckoning to him. "School's over! Why are you still standing in the hallway?! Come on!" Kanon turned and started walking towards his friend.

In the past month Kanon had made friends with Miku and Teruki. He had changed a bit while with them, he had more confidence around everyone and he dressed different. Miku and Teruki had completely changed the way Kanon was seen around the school. He'd went from a shy nerd, to a boy everyone stopped just to watch walk down the hall, dressed in Sex-Pot Revenge.

Bou, still confident as ever, walked around by himself and wandered around, only when he had a specific destination. His head held up always, but his eyes were always ready to glare at Miku and Teruki...but looked away when it was time to look at Kanon, who always traveled with the two. Kanon and Bou basically avoided each other, but neither would admit to purposefully staying out of the others way.

Kanon trotted up to Miku with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He smiled when Miku smirked at him and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. Miku and Kanon had never fully went out, always, for some reason, staying more on a friends with benefits standpoint.

"Since it's Friday...lets go to the movies Kanon-kun," Miku grinned.

"Sure...if you want," Kanon replied, trying not to blush. "Should we ask Teruki if he wants to go?" Kanon suggested considerately. Miku sighed frustrated, but followed behind Kanon as they walked down the school hall to ask Teruki at his locker.

"Hey Teruki! Wanna go to a movie with me and Miku?" Kanon beamed. Teruki's eyes flashed from Kanon to his brother. From the look in Miku's eyes he definitely didn't want Teruki to be there, and Teruki knew that meant that there wouldn't be much talking going on between the two at the movie. So it wasn't a very hard decision for him.

"Nah...I'll pass...got stuff to do...Homework and stuff," Teruki tried, closing his locker door and looking at the two.

"Ok! Bye!!" Miku beamed and dragged Kanon by his hand out of the school building, a devilish look in his eyes.

Teruki rolled his eyes and laughed at his brother. He was glad he wasn't victim to his brothers horny moments. He walked down the hall and decided to leave his school from the back door, as students filtered out of the front. He pushed open the heavy back door and stood for a second looking at the deserted back parking lot, with the scattered cars of his teachers. And the fence that separated the school from a road scattered with unruly shrubbery. He turned to his right to circle around to the front of a school, when he saw Bou leaned up against the back of the school building, his hair blowing in the wind, looking deep in thought.

Teruki smirked and walked over in Bou's direction, earning yet another gut wrenching glare from the small blonde as he passed. This time Teruki stopped and walked over to Bou, standing right in front of him.

"Why so sour Pig-tails?" Teruki said with a smile.

"Fuck off," Bou spat immediately. "Don't you have somewhere to be, with Miku...or something?" Bou looked away. "And I said don't call me Pig-tails" Bou hissed looking up to glare into Teruki's eyes for a moment. Teruki raised his eyebrows and noticed how Bou purposefully left off Kanon's name.

"Well Miku and _Kanon_ went to see a movie. I didn't want to go because I didn't want to watch the two making out the entire time." Teruki said, a small bite to his words. He smiled when he saw Bou's face harden significantly at the piece of information. Which were a large contrast to his eyes, which softened and saddened at the news.

"You miss your boy don't you Bou-chan?" Teruki said softly leaning closer to Bou.

"Get away from me, don't put words in my mouth," Bou said acidly and pressed himself back harder against the wall, in an attempt to put more distance between them.

"Don't play dumb with me Bou-chan. I see you watching him," Teruki smirked, watching Bou closely, pressing into him slightly. Causing the blonde to squirm uncomfortably. "Its alright though...he watches you too." Teruki hissed into Bou's ear, smirking when he felt the younger freeze against him. Knowing he had just hit a nerve inside the blonde.

"But don't worry," Teruki smiled evilly. "We're taking good care of him."

"Get away from me!! NOW!" Bou said taking both of his hands and pushing forcefully against Teruki's chest to move him. Bou felt his anger flaring at those words. Teruki caught both of Bou's wrists just short of hitting him and smirked, leaning in to kiss Bou. Bou struggled to get back his arms, but failed, and turned his head to stop the kiss.

Teruki used this action as an excuse to kiss Bou's neck lightly. Bou started shaking, struggling more and more. Teruki pressed harder up against the blonde, pinning him back against the wall, sucking lightly on his neck.

"Ahhh...Teruki...stop!" Bou pleaded weakly, his eyes closed, unable to move.

"Awh...I know you miss this Bou..." Teruki purred into Bou's ear, while moving his hips slowly against the others. Earning a soft moan from the younger.  
"ahhhhhh..."

"See Bou? You can't fight what you want can you?" Teruki said smirking, continuing to ravish Bou's neck. Bou threw his head back inspite of himself and moaned softly at Teruki's ministrations. Teruki could feel Bou's body relax against him. The brunette brought his lips up, level with Bou's and looked into his eyes. As he leaned in to kiss the other, he could feel the blonde leaning up to meet his lips.

Satisfied, Teruki dropped all holds on Bou and Pulled away.

"Brings back memories doesn't it Pig-tails?" Teruki whispered to Bou before starting to walk away towards the front of the school building, leaving Bou panting and dumbfounded against the back wall of the school.

"Looks like you still can't resist. You never could," Teruki called over his shoulder to Bou as the distance between them widened. "I guess that Kanon isn't the only one who needs to learn how. Isnt that right Pig-tails?" Teruki called with a laugh. "See-yah."

Bou froze, realizing again that he had scolded Kanon for a lack of the same thing that long while ago. Bou sighed and sunk back down the wall until he was sitting on the dark grey asphalt, his head in his hands.

"Fuck..." Bou breathed out angrily, his blonde hair tickling the edge of his hand. He felt ashamed of himself as Teruki's words rang over and over again in his head. _' I guess that Kanon isn't the only one who needs to learn how.' ' I guess that Kanon isn't the only one who needs to learn how.' ' I guess Kanon isn't the only one...'_ They taunted the shaking blonde over and over. But in the midst of those words, another phrase kept surfacing to the front of Bou's mind that was even harder to get rid of, and even more difficult to wrap his mind around: _'Its alright though...he watches you too...'_

...

The following Monday, Kanon, Teruki, and Miku were all sitting at their usual spots at lunch time. Along with the rest of Kanon and Miku's grade. Teruki, since he was older, had a free period during Miku and Kanon's lunch period, and always came and ate with them. Kanon was periodically stealing small glances at Bou, who had refused to look up when the three of them passed by him. Which was quite the change, from the flesh melting glares he usually shot at them. He had wondered if something was wrong, especially since he saw Teruki's unusually wide grin, when Bou refused to look up. Kanon forced himself to stop thinking about the blonde –who he told himself he shouldn't care for anyway- and finish the final bites of his lunch.

It was about the time when people started to get up from their lunch tables with empty plates, and leave. And today was no different, but just as Kanon was about to join his table again, after throwing out the last remnants of his lunch, so they could all leave, the principal of their school walked into the lunch room. The entire congregation inside of the lunch room hushed their talking in a confused manor, because the principal almost never addressed anything less than the entire school. Unless of course, it was a big issue. The entire grade seemed to wonder what kind of trouble they were in, but as the principal stopped at the head of the room and cleared her throat, she smiled.

"Quiet please, students." She projected into the room, quieting the last of the small chatter. All eyes were on her. "None of you are in trouble, so you can all relax," She stared, depleting a huge amount of tension from the room. Which was quickly replaced with shared bewilderment. If they all weren't in trouble, then why the hell _was_ she here anyway?

"We have some transfer students, from a school in Kyoto. And since there are quite a few of them, I thought I would announce it to all of your grade myself. Obviously they will be joining your 10th grade class starting tomorrow. But were here today meeting all of the teachers while you ate lunch. I thought since they are here, you might as well meet them all." The woman then leaned slightly to be in view of the lunch room door and made a sweeping gesture with her hand, as if to beckon someone inside. Just as soon as she straightened again the lunch room door opened and the new students stepped inside. All of the girls clamped their hands over their mouths, Miku's face settled into an amused smirk, and even Bou's eyes widened. They were all boys, and quite a lovely batch at that. They all seemed to float into the room and assumed a standing position next the the Principal. Kanon counted they one by one in his head as they walked in: _1...2...3...4...5...6...7. Seven. There were seven of them_. The Principal had them all stand next to each other in plain view of the rest of the room.

"Okay boys, introduce yourselves one by one for everyone please," She asked. Anyone else would have thought making them all stand in plain view of a crowd when they first got there would have been a little harsh on them, if it hadn't have been for they're completely cool demeanors. They all nodded and the first of them, closest to the principal, stepped forward into better view. The first one had long black bangs on either side of his face, brown eyes, and a lip ring on the right corner of his full lips. He stood before everyone in relaxed posture.

"I'm Aoi, yoroshiku," He said with a small wave and a half a smile before stepping back and nudging the boy next to him. Everyone remained silent, mostly because they were too busy staring our zoning out, to talk. The next boy stepped up and smiled slightly. Number two had longer blondish-brown locks of hair, pretty brown eyes, and a slightly feminine face. But his voice was deeper than some had expected.

"I'm Uruha, yoroshiku onegai shimasu," He said nonchalantly with a wave and a small smile before stepping back and nudging the boy next to him, reminding him it was his turn to speak. The next boy sighed and stepped up reluctantly. Number three had spikey, long blonde hair, that obscured his left eye, a band over his nose, and small, red, heart shaped lips.

"Reita, yoroshiku," He said simply in a deep, bored voice, and sighed, before stepping back into the line again. He didn't need to nudge the next one, for he stepped up on his own and waved cheerily. Number four, had a cute smile with one dimple in his left cheek, that showed itself when he grinned. He had short chesnut colored hair and shiny brown eyes.

"My name is Kai! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" He said with a happy grin, waving with both hands. Some of the girls in the lunchroom smiled back at him as he stepped back into the line. The next one up didn't seem inclined to move, even with a nudge from the boy next to him. He was quite short and stood there menacingly with his arms across his chest and an angry scowl on his face. The boy named Kai next to him, leaned down to speak into the smaller man's ear.

"Ruki!," he hissed quietly. "I know your a bit angry right now, but say your name!" Kai said frowning. "Right now!" The smaller man, still made no indication of movement, and the Principal looked over to see if there was a problem.

"This is Ruki," Kai said with a slightly strained smile, pointing to the boy next to him. He then leaned down and with an agitated frown, whispered something into Ruki's ear angrily. Ruki, in response, sent a threatening glare towards Kai, but looked to the group in the lunch room and waved briefly with an angry grunt. Kai still looked annoyed, but he was now satisfied and didn't say anything else to Ruki as he took a step back.

The next boy was quite tall and lean with long black hair and piercings on his eyebrow and lip. If you looked hard enough you could see hints of tattoo's on his chest and arms, that were expertly hidden by his long-sleeved shirt. His face relaxed into a seductive smirk as he stepped forward without a reminder.

"Hey everyone. I am Miyavi" He flew out casually as he stepped back. Waving quite a bit with his hands. He looked down at the final boy and nudged him gently, and the smaller boy stumbled forward. He looked shy and scared and fiddled restlessly with the hem of his shirt. He had pale red hair and was holding a pair of small black glasses in one of his hands. He seemed to be the only one affected by the fact that the entire 10th grade was staring at him. But he stood up straight with his head up and projected his voice slightly with a small tinge of confidence.

"I am Takuya...y-yoroshiku onegai shimasu." He smiled a cute smile. All the girls in the room giggled and smiled at the shy boy's cuteness. The shy boy reminded Kanon of himself, but the red-haired boy had a tinge more confidence than he had ever had. Also, he had a better sense of style.

"Well kids, I'm sure you will all welcome them in!" The Principal beamed when the final boy stepped back. "They'll be here, and ready to start tomorrow!" she said, walking toward the door and exiting, gesturing for the boys to follow. All 7 of the teens followed quietly and most of the lunch room broke out of their daze. Miyavi and Kai waved, but most just left silently and serene -with the exception of Ruki, who was shooting death glares at Kai.

Bou watched them all leave, and when most of the line was back outside the lunch room doors, the cafeteria erupted into noisy, excited chatter. Especially the girls. He turned his head back towards what was left of the new seven when he heard one speak. The shortest one, who never smiled was speaking angrily, in a hushed tone.

"Kai!," Bou heard him fume as stepped out the door. "If u EVER threaten not to make me a birthday cake again I swear on Reita's life-"

"Oh shuddup," Kai said agitatedly, smacking the other firmly in the back of the head. "You brought it on yourself, and don't go killing off Reita because YOU cant be polite!" he retorted calmly closing the door behind the rest of them and stepping in front of Ruki. Bou was sure that he saw through the crack of the door as it closed, the shorter make a move to air-strangle the other.

Bou giggled and his face settled into an amused, expectant smile as he listened to the talking around him. Yep, this year has definitely gotten more interesting.

**So sorry! that it took so long! but here it is! i hope you like it!**


End file.
